Bringing You Back to Me Part 2 Misery
by Lady Starlight
Summary: OK heres part 2. Serenity is on her own now, but can her mind deal with the loss?
1. Lenora's Opinion

Sailor Moon and all accompanying characters are not mine. They belong to  
  
Naoko Takeuchi (my spelling sucks) so please don't sue me,  
  
I have nothing.  
  
Alright, I'm going to do something dastardly and evil to this story, but  
  
I think it will be an interesting ride. I would like to dedicate this to  
  
Sarista Sun who was ready to kill me b/c I wouldn't  
  
get off her computer while typing something else  
  
(My apologies for any age/name/setting mistakes)  
  
  
  
Ok, here we go this is part 2 of a three parter, not that it needs a division of three parts anywhere but in my head, but hey, this is more fun for me.I dunno why, it just is, so deal with it. :P  
  
Serenity was suddenly aware of the freezing cold stone bench she was sitting on. It had been 2 months since she had said goodbye, and Artemis wasn't home. 'Complications' had arisen, apparently there had been a plan made, and it was beginning to fail. The Veolitians had revealed to Endymion how the black holes were stabilized. Apparently there was an emergency back-up to close an opened black hole, permanently. It was some sort of energy, and had always been stored in a vile, it was disguised in a small shape so it wouldn't be recognized, but it was missing. Anika had immense numbers of people searching for it so that it would be ready at any time. However, it was believed that the Amasulians knew it was the Veolitians on Venus, not one of their leaders, because all of the Amasulian troops were creeping ever closer to the palace, and more transmissions were coming in now, asking about Amasulian customs, and laws, and such. No one dared to leave the planet, even Artemis. Luna was now 6 months pregnant, and despite Lenora's age of 18 months, her skills were equivalent to those of a 5 year old, and she was just as big. At the moment, Lenora was in the library reading, much to Serenity's shock. However, she still rarely spoke, unless she was warning Serenity of something, or asked a question, but she radiated an air of happiness, not depression, so the queen didn't press her.  
  
But it was no use sitting there doing nothing but getting sick in the cold. She stood up and went back into the palace. She entered into her room, it was now hers alone. She missed him so.. Serenity continued into the hallway, down a long corridor. It was almost entirely windows, and it was filled with the white reflection of light from the snow. After passing through this, came the wooden floors with richly colored rugs and decorated walls. Conference rooms branched off of this area, but Serenity never went in these rooms anymore, she took her transmissions in the library, she hated the emptiness of a room once filled with so much life. Then came a beautiful marble staircase leading to the rooms of all of her scouts, this had large wooden doors at the top of it: they had been locked for months now, and would stay that way. There were so many locked doors now, Endymion's study, Marcus, Chad, Adrian, and Eric's rooms and studies were closed and locked. Finally she reached the library.  
  
All of the lights were off and the room was illuminated only by the large floor to ceiling windows that looked out at Ami and Adrian's courtyard. The snow still fell from the dull afternoon sky, and was now accumulating to more that 4 feet. In front of that window sat a little girl with long black hair to her waist, her skin the same color as the ground outside, her eyes a mesmerizing purple, wearing a deep green long sleeved gown, and fuzzy, hot pink slippers. She sat cross legged with a book that took up her entire lap, and she was staring out the window presently. Serenity didn't have to ask what the book was; she knew it was a collection of famous paintings, and their creators. Serenity approached her, and sat next to her.  
  
"I knew it was you when you came in mama." She still stared out the window. Serenity smiled and began to play with Lenora's hair.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Because your dress was dragging on the ground, and it sounded heavier than any other dress."  
  
"What's that have to do with it?"  
  
"You were outside in the snow again, and your dress got wet."  
  
"You're very clever." But Lenora said no more. "You're looking at this book again? Aren't they beautiful?" Lenora looked at the book now. "Would you like to try painting sometime maybe?" The girl looked up brightly and nodded. Serenity smiled and pulled her into her lap. We can try together , and then go outside and play in the snow. Does that sound good?" Again she nodded. "Ok. Let's have some lunch first." She finished braiding the girl's hair, and then stood up, holding her hand, and the 2 walked to the kitchens.  
  
Serenity hated how empty it all was now. But there was one good thing, contact with Pluto was more possible every day, in fact she was told that morning that maybe a response would be received. That was what had started all her reminiscing.  
  
"Mama, Luna.." Lenora was tugging on her hand and pointing in an open door. Curious, Serenity entered.  
  
"Is she in here Lenora?" But she didn't speak another word. Instead, a faint weeping did. "Luna? Are you in here?" Serenity went into the room; it was Artemis's study, where they received their daily transmissions. Luna's face was down, and on the screen..was Artemis! The Queen ran to it.  
  
"Oh! Your highness." Luna began to wipe her face and forced a smile. "I just sent out a guard to go and find you, I'm glad you're here so soon." Luna's eyes filled again.  
  
"Hello your highness." Artemis bowed low.  
  
"Artemis! What's going on out there? Why haven't we heard from you for so long? Where's Endymion? Is Anika alright? And Mina, is she ok?"  
  
"Whoa..Serenity relax!" Her heart dropped, it was the voice she'd been devoid of for more than a month now.  
  
"Endymion...?" She gasped. His face came into view.  
  
"Yes Serenity, for now we're ok. I'm afraid the Amasulians have discovered us though."  
  
"NO! Endymion..."  
  
"Serenity, it's ok. They know we're here but we have a protective shield around us for now. We should be fine as long as it takes to get some reinforcement troops."  
  
"Reinforcements? FROM WHERE! EVERYONE'S DEAD!" Luna sobbed loudly, and Endymion gave her a cold look. "I'm sorry Endymion, but I'm not in my wife, mother, and friend mindset right now: I'm being a queen."  
  
"Serenity, we can get troops. It has been discovered that the Amasulians want to overtake the Earth, and this is a definite piece of information, no doubt about it." Serenity was silent. "They want to find the vile of the "energy" that will give them control of all the black holes, and they believe its on the Earth."  
  
"We don't even know what it looks like to hide it."  
  
"I know that, but they don't."  
  
"Where are the rest of the boys?"  
  
"They're outside on defense."  
  
"Hmmmm. And Anika?"  
  
"She's out there too. Well I really can't talk too much longer. How's Lenora?" The little girl shifted nervously. "Hi Lenora, it's me!" He smiled softly, but she hid behind Serenity.  
  
"Lenora what's wrong? You remember Daddy, he's on Venus that's all!" She out a hand on her shoulder to bring her around, but Lenora ducked under it.  
  
"NO! DADDY'S NOT COMING HOME! EVER! NO LET HIM!!!!!" And with that she shot out of the room.  
  
"Lenora!" Serenity called, distressed, then she faced her husband again. "That's the second time she's done that. I'm getting worried." Endymion didn't answer, but Artemis entered the screen again.  
  
"Ladies," Luna looked up, composed finally, "We should be going now, we'll be in touch as soon as possible. "Luna, I love you, keep your chin up." He smiled warmly and disappeared.  
  
"Well go on Endymion, play nice with the other kids. I really miss you. And I can't tell you how worried I was. I know it seems ok here, but Endymion, the whole palace is like a cemetery. It feels dead, and not just because it lacks the people."  
  
"I know Serenity. Be strong, I am coming home, I promise!" She nodded her head. "Serenity," she looked into his eyes. "Believe me." "I wish I could..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
ok that's a fast post for me, not much happening, but welcome to part 2, more to follow, the end is in sight, I've got this done in my head, but its gonna go fast, like really fast. Peace. 


	2. Only 5

Alright, as I said in my last update, I really want this story to move so there will be lots of times where the "waiting" time seems to elapse a bit quickly, and im sorry if that is annoying, but there's no point in my droning on for a chapter about nothing when I could be moving. Also I'm having a great rush in creativity as far as finishing this story, at least at the moment. My mind has also contrived about 5 other story lines, so if I get impatient or start something new, this may take a little longer.  
  
Serenity went to Lenora's bedroom and found the door already open; she was sitting on the floor in front of her window. "Lenora hunny," Serenity loomed above her, " I understand you're upset by everything lately, but why are you so mad at Daddy?" She was quiet for a minute, still gazing out the window. "Lenora...?"  
  
"He's not my Daddy!"  
  
"Lenora! Of course he is, just like I'm your mommy. It might not have started that way, but that's how it is now, and we love you very much. Don't you love us?" Lenora looked up, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you mommy!" And then her tears fell into hysterics. "I just don't want you to be hurted by him!" Serenity fell to the floor and held Lenora tightly.  
  
"He would never hurt me, Lenora, or you." She was still upset by Lenora's opinion of Endymion, but the child was too upset to press now anyways. Luna walked in, and Serenity noticed Lenora had fallen asleep in her arms. "Hello Luna, it's been a rather weepy day around here hasn't it?" Luna blushed a little, as Serenity put the child in her bed.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry about that your highness, I." She put her head down, Serenity motioned they should leave the room.  
  
"Go on Luna, please, I was wondering what was wrong."  
  
"Oh Serenity, it's just that, well.. This is my first pregnancy, and I'm so excited, but Artemis can't come home and be with me. And what if something happens to him? He would never even get to hold his first (and maybe only) child."  
  
"Oh Luna, don't give up hope, you never know what could happen. I think Artemis is going to be fine, and I know he'll be with you as soon as he can."  
  
"Not soon enough." She smiled sadly, and Serenity would have said something but was interrupted by a maid.  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!" She was out of breath and barely stopped. "COME QUICKLY! WE HAVE A CLEAR CONNECTION WITH PLUTO!!!!"  
  
"WHAT! THAT'S WONDERFUL! LET'S GO!" And all three women broke into a run. "How long has it been stable?"  
  
"About 3 minutes"  
  
"Who are we talking to?" They ran into the library to where a bunch of people were crowded around the screen.  
  
"We think its Setsuna." Serenity pushed aside those that didn't move, and looked into the partially snowy screen. She could see flesh tones, but that was about it, and the only noise was static.  
  
"Setsuna!" Serenity shouted, "Setsuna can you hear me!! Please! What's your status?" Several minutes passed. "She's not there anymore is she?" Serenity looked at the maid.  
  
"I'm sorry, I.."  
  
"MY QUEEN! *fzzt* I'M HERE!*fzzzzzzzzt* SERENITY!!! WE'RE OK!!!!!"  
  
"Somebody clear this reception, come on I know it's a long way, but there must be something." Suddenly the screen went black. "NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Serenity! It's ok, I'm here, can you hear me ok?"  
  
"Setsuna. I can hear you perfectly fine, there's no static at all."  
  
"Good. I figured that if I cut the visual it would help."  
  
"Setsuna, I thought all was lost! I never thought I'd see you again!" She felt suddenly overwhelmed and sat down.  
  
"Oh Serenity, I was afraid the Earth had fallen as well. We've been in the dark here for so long now."  
  
"Pluto, I don't know how long I'll have you to talk to so, tell me, whats the status up there.  
  
"Well, it could be better, but it could be much worse." Serenity waited apprehensively.  
  
"There was so much damage. We haven't had power, or water, heat, transportation, anything. Those that are alive are in much better shape, we do so much walking!"  
  
"Setsuna, have you heard from any other planets now that your transmissions are working?"  
  
"No..I'm sorry Serenity." The queen only smiled.  
  
"No, I didn't expect you had, but it was worth asking right? In any case. how bad, how..how many are......"  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your highness, I don't know how to say this, but.well my last count was 5."  
  
"MILLION!!!!!"  
  
"Oh NOOOO! NO! Not 5 million, heavens!"  
  
"What then, 5 hundred thousand?  
  
"No.."  
  
"Pluto please tell me!"  
  
"Serenity, as I said, 5. Just 5. One, two, three, four, five."  
  
"Five."  
  
"YES! COUNT YOUR FINGERS ON ONE HAND, AND THAT'S HOW MANY DEAD BODIES I HAVE!!!!" Serenity was awestruck.  
  
"a chair." She said to the girl behind her.  
  
"What m'lady?"  
  
" i need a chair." One was quickly placed.  
  
"Serenity are you alright?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Setsuna. I don't understand. The last time I spoke with you, the counts were in the hundred thousands! How is this possible?"  
  
"Serenity, I ..*fzzzzt* MY QUEEN???"  
  
"Setsuna! NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
"I'm sorry your highness, the connection was lost."  
  
************************ Wow, its been a while eh? Sorry to anyone who's still with me! 


End file.
